


Tearing apart my insides...

by AmityowesKingacupcake



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmityowesKingacupcake/pseuds/AmityowesKingacupcake
Summary: The twins have spent the afternoon with Luz, returning home, they come to Amity for help...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Tearing apart my insides...

Amity sat at her desk, reading the latest Good Witch Azura novel Luz had lent her. She had the manor all to herself, her parents were out of town for the night and The twins had gone to visit Luz. Amity had declined to go, wanting to have some quiet time to get caught up on some school work and to enjoy some piece and quiet. That quiet however, was soon shattered as she heard the frantic footsteps coming down the hall towards her room. Her door flew open, Em held Ed, who seemed to be pain, barely held up by his sister. "Please, We need your help!" Em said quickly placing Ed on her bed. Amity quickly got up and ran over, Ed held his stomach and shivered, moaning as sweat rolled down his face. "WHAT HAPPENED?" Amity cried, never seeing her brother in this much pain. Em placed her hand on her brothers forehead, " We were teaching the human about potions, and STUPID ED drank one of the humans on a dare, and then this." Amity looked at her brother, who howled in pain. "Where is Luz?" said Amity, "She ran to go get Eda, who was at the market." Em removed her hand from Ed's head "He's burning up, I'm going to go get some ice..." Em ran from room in a panic, Amity looked at her brother, "Ed, i need you you to focus. Do you have any idea wht Luz put in the potion? I could maybe use that information to---"Amity then saw something move under her brothers clothes, it appeared as his flesh was moving, causing Ed to scream louder. Amity placed her hand on her brothers shoulders "Its going to be okay, its going to be okay---" Then without warning, her brothers shirt ripped open, and a small tiny abomination lunged out and screamed in Amity's face causing her to emit a high pitched scream falling back into a bookshelf then to the floor. She regained composure and looked up at Ed, whose screams had now turned to laughter, and then saw Em at the door seeing Em holding her scroll filming her and casting the spell that conjured the tiny abomination....

Luz walked into the school the next day, Amity grabbed her as soon as she entered the doors and put her face several inches from hers and growled in her most threating tone "YOU ARE NO LONGER ALLOWED TO SHOW ED AN EM HUMAN MOVIES...UNDERSTOOD?"

**Author's Note:**

> I believe to make the twins think she is still cool, she would show them R rated human horror movies. first up is Alien...


End file.
